Beyond Good and Evil
by DragonMaster4381
Summary: Pariah Dark, the Ghost King returns and nearly kills Danny Phantom. Ten years later Danny returns to take revenge and protect the people he cares for. Implied DxS


_**Danny Phantom**_

_**Beyond Good and Evil**_

_Prologue..._

_"Ten years ago I fought the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. I used a Exo-suit made by my father that enhanced my powers ten fold. It was a hard battle and I nearly died in the process. Plasmius then stole the suit but it was later destroyed. That was just a few months before my fifteenth birthday."_

_"My name is Danny Fenton, I'm a Halfa or half human, half ghost. Just after turning fourteen I was in an accident with my parents invention the Fenton Ghost Portal. The end result changed me on a genetic level and granted me awesome ghost powers."_

_"Along with my friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, I fought ghosts that came into the human world. We had many adventures that year, even time travel where I fought an evil version of myself from the future."_

_"Those were good times…unfortunately such times never last. Just a week after I turned fifteen the Ghost King broke out of his confines…apparently the Fright Knight had double crossed Plasmius and let his master loose once again."_

_"This time I didn't have the Exo-suit to help me but I tried to fight him anyways. I never stood a shadow of a chance, Pariah beat me to within an inch of my life and then gave me a choice. I could either remain and try to stop him while he killed my friends and family one at a time or I could run away like a coward and he would spare their lives."_

_"Not knowing what to do…I ran, I ran like the coward I really was. I abandoned the people I love just to save my own skin…I know it was really to protect them, but it still feels like I should have stayed."_

_"I drifted in the Ghost Zone for almost ten years. I could barely live with myself so I just floated. Then one day I drifted into the realm of Clockwork, the master of time. This is where the rest of my story begins…_

_**Beyond Good and Evil**_

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. It was Clockwork's keep within the timeless area of the Ghost Zone. He groaned as he sat up, he noticed that he didn't feel quite as weak as he had before.

"It is good to see you have awakened my boy." Clockwork said. "You were nearly dead when I found you, honestly, if it hadn't been for your powers you would have starved to death years ago."

"Why did you save me…and why do I feel better?" Danny asked feeling that he wasn't worthy of being saved.

"You feel better because I used my powers to restore your health and powers back to their full potential." Clockwork explained. "As for why I saved you…I believe that it is time that you stopped feeling sorry for yourself. Don't you think it was time that you returned to where you belong?"

"And what would I do if I went back…get my ass kicked again?" Danny snapped. "There is nothing I can do…I'm not strong enough to stop Pariah."

Clockwork arched his brow and gestured to the time screen. "Ever since the Ghost King went to your world he has spread chaos, anarchy and destruction. The humans now live in constant fear of the Ghost King's wraith and no force on the planet is strong enough to stop him. Even your friends and family have suffered at his hands, they try to resist him but it is to no avail…even your father lost his life in a fight against him in a new version of that armor he made ten years ago." Clockwork explained.

Danny watched in horror as his father was slaughtered by Pariah and then left in the center of Amity Park, impaled as a reminder of his power.

"No…dad….no…it's my fault isn't it?" Danny said as tears began streaming out of his cheeks.

Clockwork sighed. "No my boy…there was nothing you could have done. That suit killed him before Pariah could. But it will not be long before Pariah discovers how to get past the ghost shield protecting the city and go after your family and friends. Even Vlad Plasmius fell at the hands of the Ghost King."

"That world…your world needs you Danny, only you have the power to stop Pariah Dark."

"But how…he…he almost killed me the last time." Danny said defeated.

"Are you willing to return to your world and stop the Ghost King and protect those you care for?" Clockwork asked. "How far would you go to do it, what price would you pay to right what went wrong?"

Danny stared into the time screen as scene after scene of destruction took place. Something within him snapped, he could feel anger and rage boiling within him, Pariah had taken away his life, his father and everything he ever cared for…it was time for some pay back.

Danny stood up, his emerald eyes glowing brightly. "I will do whatever it takes…I have to try to fix this…I can't let anyone else die." He said with determination he hadn't felt in ten years.

Clockwork smiled. "Excellent…now, as you are you do not have the power to fight on that monster's level." He paused for a moment as he pulled out an old dented Fenton Thermos. "However if you wish to fight a monster you must become one as well."

"But…that's…" Danny trailed off looking at the thermos.

"Yes…it is your evil future self, if you combine with him your power will be unstoppable." Clockwork stated.

"But won't I become evil?" Danny asked.

Clockwork grinned. "That is the beauty of this plan my boy. This version of yourself does not have a human self…but you do, all you need to do is enter his body and claim what is rightfully yours, take his power and vanquish the evil and you will become what you always should have been."

"Alright…let him loose." Danny said.

Clockwork hit the release switch on the thermos and Dan Phantom appeared looking a bit confused. Danny then phased into his future self and the battle for control over the power began.

Clockwork watched as pale green skin and normal human looking skin alternated on Phantom's features. Raw energy was surging all around Phantom as good and evil struggled for domination. Then…there was a blinding flash of light and the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

The age shifting ghost looked down to see Danny Fenton's human form, 25 years old and looking very much like his evil self. A crimson mist escaped from Danny's mouth and roared angrily as it vanished into nothingness.

Danny stood back up, his ice blue eyes looking into Clockwork's crimson glowing eyes. "I did it…I beat the evil in me and became one with my alternate self." Danny said.

"I knew you could do it, now…it is time that you return home." Clockwork said and opened a portal back to the human world.

"Thank you Clockwork…because of you I now have the chance and power I need to correct my past mistakes." Danny said.

"No…I merely gave you the tools, you always had the power within you. Sometimes even the best of us need a little push in the right direction…now go…your loved ones need you." Clockwork said in a almost fatherly tone.

Danny nodded and walked through the portal just before it vanished. The ghost of Jack Fenton floated out of the shadows and smiled.

"Thank you for helping my son regain his confidence. Maybe now I can finally rest in peace." Jack said with a sad smile.

"It was no problem my friend, I only wish I could have helped more." Clockwork said.

"You've done enough, the human world needs Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, perhaps now things can begin to heal." Jack said softly as he began fading away, seconds later he vanished, his soul now resting for eternity.

"Rest well Jack Fenton…I will watch over Danny in your place." Clockwork said.

0o0

Jazz, Maddie, Sam and Tucker were in a bad situation. They had left Valerie back at Fenton Works to keep the shield up while they left the safety zone to try and hunt up spare parts for anti-ghost weapons.

This had drawn the attention of the Fright Knight and his army of ghost skeletons. They had left the Fenton Assault RV to gather the parts they needed but were then cornered in the ruins of outer Amity Park.

"This…doesn't look very good." Tucker said as he raised his gun.

"No shit Sherlock." Sam said sarcastically as she prepared her weapon, a set of nightsticks with ecto-guns attached to them.

Fright Knight hovered closer to them laughing evilly as he drew his sword. "My master will be pleased when I bring him your heads, any last requests humans?" He asked.

"How about a suggestion instead." A familiar voice growled above them.

Everyone looked up to see a man with long unruly black hair tied back into a ponytail with a goatee, His ice blue eyes were narrowed at the ghosts. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, boots and a dark red muscle shirt; he had a good size, well toned muscular build.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you bucket of bolts." The man growled.

"Who dares mock the power of the Fright Knight?" The ghost knight snarled.

"Here's a hint." The man said as two bright rings appeared around his body and went over him. Black hair was replaced with silver and ice blue eyes became glowing emerald green. A black and silver hazmat that resembled Danny's evil future self's appeared over the mans muscular body as a long black cape appeared behind him. The symbol Sam had mad for him ten years ago was plastered across his chest.

"What are you doing back here whelp!" Fright Knight snapped as the four humans gawked. "My king will destroy you when he discovers your return."

Phantom jumped down so that he was between his family and friends and the ghost army. "I am here to make sure no one else dies, I've returned to correct my biggest mistake…I will never run away again." Danny growled.

Fright Knight laughed. "My king will crush you with one blow whelp, you stand no chance."

Danny smirked as his eyes flashed crimson, a sign that he had, had enough playing around. "I'm sure he would…if he could, but I am not the same Phantom he knew ten years ago."

Danny's hand shot out and grabbed the Fright Knight's sword by the blade and jerked it out of the ghost knight's hand. Danny the snapped the sword in two like a twig, Fright Knight backed off a bit…Phantom was generating power at such a level it was staggering.

"What is this power that I feel?" the ghost asked.

"Vengeance." Danny growled and clocked Fright Knight with such force that the ghost was sent flying out of sight. Danny cracked his knuckles at the remaining ghosts. "Any more takers?"

He got no answer so he vaporized them with a massive blast of plasma. "Well…that was a decent warm up." He snorted; he had expected more of a challenge.

Before he could even move or turn around three female bodies slammed into him, each of them sobbing into him. Danny looked at Tucker who just gave him a weak smile.

"We missed you buddy…more than you know." Tucker said.

"I'm…sorry I abandoned you guys…" Danny said.

"You did what you had to do…Pariah would have killed us all if you hadn't left ten years ago." Sam answered. "It's great to see you again…I always knew you would come back someday." She said softly.

Danny returned to his human form. "Well…I'm back for good now." He said and looked at his mother. "I…heard about Dad…I'm sorry."

Maddie shook her head as tears continued to fall. "Don't be, he died a hero…be proud of him." She said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too…all of you." He gave Jazz a quick squeeze. "But I'm back now and I am going to stop Pariah once and for all."

"But the battle suit is gone…how are you going to fight that thing on even terms?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I don't need the battle suit to fight him, I gained all the power I need." Danny answered.

"But how…" Tucker trailed off as a sudden bit of understanding crossed his mind. "You gained the powers of your alternate self from the future didn't you?" He asked as the others gasped.

"More than that Tuck…I fused myself with him and then expelled him from the powers and body." Danny stated. "To beat a monster I became one myself." A dark grin crossed his lips.

"Now, let's get whatever you guys were after out here." He said changing the subject.

Maddie nodded and grabbed the parts they had salvaged from the ruins of outer Amity. Danny helped them load the weapons into the RV but remained outside as they got in.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Tucker asked.

"No…I have unfinished buisness to take care of." Danny answered, it was a lie…with his heightened power level and the fusion with his alternate self he was only a quarter human now.

"What's wrong…what aren't you telling us?" Jazz asked.

Danny shrugged. "I never intended on returning home, I don't belong there anymore. I will be around and I'll visit when I can but I have a duty to fulfill now…one I should have fulfilled ten years ago."

"But I thought…" Maddie trailed off sadly.

"Sorry mom, but I have things I must do and a new life to get on with. I would suggest that after this is over you guys get on with your lives as well."

"But you said you were going to stay!" Sam exclaimed.

"So I did and I will but I am not coming home." Danny said. "I need to find my own place in this world now." Danny's face grew stern and serious. "Now get the hell out of here before Fright Knight gathers enough minions to counter attack."

The four looked hurt but nodded and left. Danny stood alone in the ruins of his old hometown. He didn't want to do what he did but it was for the best. He had made his apologies to his loved ones and that would have to be enough for now.

0o0

Two weeks later…

Two weeks had passed since Danny's return. The ghost battles had been growing intense and Danny had proved that he was far beyond the power he held ten years ago.

His friends and family were forced to watch as he would take on army after army of Pariah's minions and even some older enemies. One thing was very clear though…this new Danny Phantom showed no mercy.

Every place that he battled was left utterly devastated. Repairable ruins had been leveled, mountains blown to rubble and thousands of skeletal ghost soldiers slaughtered at the hands of Phantom.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Tucker said. "Danny never used to be so destructive when he fought ghosts."

"Well at least he's still protecting civilians, he saved fifty refuge's two days ago from one of Fright Knight's purges." Jazz commented.

"But he also destroyed eight city blocks in the process." Maddie added. "What if he does end up becoming like his evil alternate self…what if all the evil wasn't expelled from him?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think that is the case this time." She said with a frown. "Danny has become something that's beyond good and evil, as much as I hate it…all we can really do is wait and see what happens."

This was tearing Sam up on the inside, there had been ten years of bad dating and what ifs about Danny. Unfortunately with his return nothing changed, he was distant and rarely talked to them. They had only seen him in person twice since his return and even then the visits were short and about buisness.

0o0

Phantom hovered over the devastation of his last battle, his face stoic and emotionless. He had destroyed most of the ghost kings army. Only a small strike force, the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark remained.

It had been two long weeks of non-stop fighting with little time to rest. He had only checked on his friends and family twice and that was only to make sure that the ghost shield was holding.

Truth be told he didn't think he would survive the final battle with Pariah; they were of equal power as it was. He was determined to expend every last ounce of his power to destroy Pariah but in doing so he would most likely die, that is why he chose to remain distant from everyone…that way it would hurt them less if he didn't survive.

Danny didn't really care if he survived the final battle. Too much time had passed and to many things had changed. There was no way to recover what he lost and there was no going back…not after something like this. His feelings for Sam, love for his family and friendship with Tucker were a decade old and lost in the passing of time. They had all moved on with their lives and he would too, if he lived long enough to do so.

It was a bitter-sweet feeling that ran through him as he thought of his old life. But he realized that living in the past did nothing for the present or future. He had enough power to destroy Pariah and he would do it even if it killed him in the process, that way at least the other people in this world could have a chance to live and return to their normal lives…something he could never do even if he survived.

Looking back towards the protected area of the city a slight sigh passed his lips. He knew that he should just go and finish this but a part of him wanted to see them again…and perhaps…say goodbye. Deciding against his better judgment, Phantom shot off towards Amity Park for one last visit.

0o0

As Phantom phased into his old home he saw Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and his mother sitting in the living room…almost as if they were waiting for him. He walked over to them and returned to his human form, a deep silence cut through the air as they looked at eachother.

"The time has finally come." Danny said breaking the silence. "I will be leaving to fight Pariah."

Sam looked up at Danny, she could feel tears stinging at her eyes but refused to let them fall, Jazz and Maddie weren't able to stall their own tears.

"You're…not coming back are you?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know." Danny answered. "That is why I am here now…I have come to say goodbye, you know…just in case."

"I…had wished that things could have gone back to the way they used to be." Danny continued. "But ten years tends to change us all in some way or another. For me…it was ten years of self loathing, I gave up on myself and everything else and just floated about the Ghost Zone. My old friend Clockwork was able to talk some sense into me and gave me back my reason to fight."

"But when I returned here I saw that, where as my life has stalled, everyone else's had moved on. I was left living in a past that didn't exist in the present." Danny said. "That is my sin, my cross and I will bear it. I just wanted all of you to know that those times years ago…they were the best I ever had…thanks." Danny said.

Valerie walked up to him and put her hand out, he shook it with a nod. "That took allot of balls ghost boy." She said. "I want you to know that I am sorry for blaming you for my problems as a kid, I needed a place to put the blame and you were an easy target, I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes." Danny said. "Take care of Tucker for me, he's one of the best I ever had."

Valerie also found herself fighting back tears. "I will…take care of yourself out there and try to come back in one piece." He just nodded as Tucker stepped up and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I wish we could help with this buddy." He said.

Danny shook his head. "No, Tuck, this is my fight and I must do this alone…do you understand?"

Tucker nodded sadly. "Yeah…I understand, if you make it back we'll kick back with a couple of beers okay?"

"Sure Tuck." Danny said.

Sam came up to him and crushed him in a hug, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. She looked into his eyes…it was now or never…at least he would know.

"I know things can never be the way they used to be…but I want you to know…I loved you…I still do." She said softly. "It really hurt when I lost you but I understand that you have to do this, if nothing else just remember that no matter how much some things might change…some things always remain the same." Before he could utter a word Sam silenced him with a heated and passionate kiss.

After a few moments they pulled apart. "Thanks, Sam…that means allot to me…I…" Danny trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"I know, Danny…I know." Sam said, she could see it in his eyes. He nodded and she stepped aside for Jazz.

"Be careful out there little bro and try to come back to us in one piece or I'll find you and kill you myself." She gave him a watery smile.

"I'll do my best sis." He said.

Maddie came up and hugged him; she too was still in tears. "I want you to know that I've always been very proud of you…Jack was too. Neither of us would have cared that you were half ghost…no matter what you are always going to be our son."

"Thanks mom." Danny returned the hug. "I miss dad too." He added.

Danny pulled away from his mother and took a few steps back as the twin rings of light passed over him. Phantom now stood in front of the people he had returned to protect. Determination and unwavering desire to protect them flowed through him making his power rise to their fullest level.

"I hope I can return here after the battle is over, you have all given me a reason to fight…love, friendship and understanding. Things might not be able to go back to the way they were but that doesn't mean we can't start over…I understand that now." Phantom said and smiled at his friends and family. "Goodbye guys…I will always be with you."

They all watched as he vanished from sight and then they saw him fly off into the distance…going to face Pariah and ultimately his fate or destiny…which ever it might be.

0o0

Always, known in, all my time  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar  
Path to sit like the sun by a  
Star in the sky and just be  
Sinners, casting stones at me

Phantom flew like a shot at Pariah's Keep; the bastard had moved it to the human world when he took over. Hovering before the floating castle island he saw the Fright Knight and the small army of skeleton soldiers that stood between him and the Ghost King.

Wasting no time the army began its assault on the intruder. Phantom's eye began glowing brighter green as he sucked in a deep breath. Phantom opened his mouth as massive waves of green energy shot from his mouth; the air was pierced by the sound of his Ghostly Wail.

All around Phantom the area shook and trembled under the force of the ghostly wail. The army, all of them save Fright Knight were blown away and vaporized from the force of his power.

I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I...I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I...I stand (For nothing)  
Not crawling (The center)  
Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed (For no one)  
The demons (But myself)  
That pull me down (For me and no one else)

Phantom landed in front of Fright Knight as the purple flamed, armored specter weakly got back to his feet. "You are very powerful, Phantom, but my king not only has power but millennia of experience behind him…you will fall at he feet." Fright Knight said.

"That might be true but I will never give in to that monster." Phantom said calmly.

"Even at the cost of your mortal soul…how utterly foolish." Fright Knight chuckled darkly.

"A small price to pay so that everyone else can live a normal life. I would die to protect this world…and I will live to return to the ones I care for." Phantom said stiffly.

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting  
I don't need you, or anyone else, but me  
I'll just be, living my own life  
I feel I'm glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive  
Shovel dirt over lime  
Plant it in myself to sit like a seed under  
Covers of Earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me

"Such sympathetic nonsense…your pathetic emotions will be your undoing." Fright Knight growled.

"Wrong…" Phantom snarled as he grabbed the ghost knight by his neck. "…my emotions are what gives me the power to destroy Pariah once and for all." Phantom's eyes flashed crimson as he called upon his darker powers. "Farewell Fright Knight…your so called king will join you soon."

The Fright Knight let out a roar as his body was covered in blood red plasma fire. The last thing he saw before melting into a pile of burnt out ecto-waste was Phantom's withering green glare.

"Now…it's time to finish this once and for all." Phantom said and began walking into Pariah's Keep.

I...I stand (For nothing)  
Not crawling (By myself)  
Not falling down  
I...I bleed (For no one)  
The demons (But myself)  
That drag me down  
I...I stand (For nothing)  
Not crawling (The center)  
Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed (For no one)  
The demons (But myself)  
That pull me down (For me and no one else)

Phantom entered the throne room of the Keep; Pariah sat on his throne looking down at him with an evil grin. He could feel the awesome power flowing from the Ghost King; it flowed off of him in torrent waves.

"So the defeated has returned for a rematch." Pariah grinned. "Excellent…I could use some entertainment."

A massive sword-like manifestation of glowing multi-colored plasma formed in Phantom's hand as he slowly walked towards his foe.

"I aim to please your lowliness." Phantom mocked.

Pariah sneered at the cocky remark and summoned his glowing spiked mace. "Impressive for a child, but you will never be able to match my power…your pathetic father tried and perished…he wasn't even worth my time."

Phantom's eyes narrowed and began alternating between ruby and emerald glows. "Then let's see how well you handle someone on your level of power…or are you afraid?" Phantom snarled through gritted teeth.

Pariah's answer was to blast Phantom with crimson energy. He was mildly to see that a blast at full power had only damaged his foe a little…anything else would have been atomized.

Come play kill  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stone cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I'm fueled Godless

Phantom and Pariah lunged at eachother, their weapons locking in combat. Raw energy sparked and flared off their weapons as they clashed, each strike sounded like a angry crack of thunder.

Locking their weapons together both warriors glared into the others eyes. In a stealthy move, Pariah drew his sword and quickly slashed Phantom from his right shoulder to his left hip. The ghost king grinned as glowing green blood flowed from the wound he made.

Phantom ignored the pain of the slash on his torso as he received a few more. Pariah was to good with weapons…and he had no training with them, but that would not stop him.

Growling, Phantom struck hard and smashed the glowing red mace with his weapon, forcing Pariah to rely only on his glowing green sword.

Come play, come play  
Kill  
Just be, just be  
Just be, just be  
Just be, just be

"Not bad for an old man." Phantom grunted as he blocked another blow.

"Indeed child…but I believe it is time to end this little dance." Pariah said and grabbed Phantom's arm and then slammed him into and through the wall.

Pariah summoned all of his power, his energy turning black from crimson. With blinding speed the ghost king grabbed Phantom by the head and slammed him into another wall and then into the floor, laughing evilly as green blood began to spatter from new and old wounds.

Phantom was then blasted by a beam of black plasma that buried him into the floor and burned away the top half of his suit. His body hurt…it felt like it had been crushed and burned at the same time and he was beginning to feel weak…his power was fading.

I...I stand (For nothing)  
Not crawling (By myself)  
Not falling down  
I...I bleed (For no one)  
The demons (But myself)  
That drag me down  
I...I stand (For nothing)  
Not crawling (The center)  
Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed (For no one)  
The demons (But myself)  
That drag me down (For me and no one else)

Danny knew he had to do something and fast; there was no way in hell he would let Pariah win. Closing his eyes he knew what he had to do.

"Giving up so soon child?" Pariah asked with a laugh. "I had thought you would last longer…pity."

The ghost king lifted the battered and bloody form of Phantom up by his neck making sure to squeeze hard. "What's wrong boy…no more cocky remarks or witty banter?" Pariah mocked as he punched Phantom in the gut, he licked the green blood that spattered on his face.

Phantom opened his eyes; the whites had turned crimson while the retina remained green. Red and green energy began crackling over his battered form as he glared hatefully at the ghost king.

"Wh…where did this power come from…?" Pariah asked in shock.

Phantom answered by grabbing the ghost kings wrist and crushing it making him let go of Phantom's neck. Pariah had never felt pain before and was shocked that he just had.

Phantom shot at his enemy as the energy around him flared even brighter than before. His fists moving at such speeds the ghost king could not block the blows he was taking.

Phantom thrust kicked the massive ghost king into the wall shattering it. He staggered a bit but remained on his feet…his vision was blurring and he felt an urge to pass out but ignored the warnings and summoned all the power he had left.

Pariah's eyes went wide as Phantom grabbed him by the throat, the tables had indeed been turned. "Long live the king…" Phantom growled.

0o0

The whole of Amity Park watched in awe as Pariah's Keep began falling to the ground. A massive explosion obliterated the castle as a beam of red and green light shot into the sky and split the clouds before fading and flickering out. Nothing remained of the Ghost King's castle or island.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Maddie were at the area the castle had once hovered over. They watched as a single form hovered in the air for a moment before dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

Everyone gathered around them and looked at their savior, Danny Phantom as his body returned to human from. Danny lay motionless as crimson blood pooled around him, his eyes shut and he didn't seem to be breathing.

Maddie rushed up to her son to check for a pulse. Her head then dropped as her shoulders began to shake with sobs…he was gone.

Sam just stood there and stared through the tears that she no longer tried to hold back. Tucker turned around and hung his head as Valerie buried her face in his chest and wept. Jazz walked over to her mother and Danny and joined her in grieving.

Others watched in a mixture of emotions as the sky cleared from its gloom and the sun came out once again. Because of the sacrifice of one…many could now return to their normal lives, but the cost was tragic.

Two months later…

A large monument had been erected in honor of Danny Fenton aka Phantom, it doubled as his resting place as well. Much of Amity had been rebuilt and the world was now a much safer place but in Amity Park…there were many that wished the peace could have come in a different way.

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin...feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave me_

_I remember_

Sam stood alone outside of the mausoleum and looked up at Danny's statue. A sad smile crossed her lips as she fingered the gold plaque.

_**Daniel Xavier Fenton**_

_**aka**_

_**Phantom**_

_**Best friend, son, loved one and a true hero**_

_**1990 – 2015**_

_**We will always remember your sacrifice**_

_**Rest in peace**_

_When you are with me_

_I'm Free...I'm Careless...I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

"Hey Danny." Sam said softly. "I thought that you might like to know…Tucker asked Valerie to marry him. They are getting married next April." She let out a soft laugh as tears welled up in her eyes. "He refuses to choose a best man saying it wouldn't be right because you can't do it."

"The city has been mostly rebuilt and Jazz is now finishing her college." She said as she leaned up against the warm stone monument.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

"Your mom is doing better…I think my moving in with her helped since Jazz is living at the dorms at Harvard. I like living there, it's nice and she treats me well and understands me…just like you do."

"I really miss you…you know?" She said hanging her head. "I've tried to date a few times…but I just can't for some reason, it feels like I'm betraying you…even though we never did get a chance together."

_When you are with me_

_I'm Free...I'm Careless...I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_MY sacrifice_

"I don't know if you can hear me, Danny, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you…we all are." She paused for a while as a calm silence filled the area. The gentle breeze brushed against her as it ruffled her raven locks.

Ever since he died this had been her place…her haven so to speak. She could come here and talk to Danny and think. She knew that somehow…someway she would see him again someday, even if it was in death…they would be together again and that comforted her.

_...I just want to say hello again..._

"I guess I should go now, I'll be back again soon Danny…I…love you." She whispered.

As Sam walked off into the distance Clockwork came around from behind the statue. He glanced up at the monument with a solemn look on his features.

"You did good Danny…you did good, I'm proud of you." He said and vanished in a flash of light.

_**The End**_

_**Phantom will Return**_

0o0

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom

Author : DragonMaster

"Not Falling" By – Mudvayne

"My Sacrifice" By – Creed

All rights reserved to their respected owners


End file.
